


Something More

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, close enough, this is basically a timeline of how kyuhae came to be so how do i tag that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a skilled eye to read into their interactions, their distance at times, to see what is truly meant by it, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Brought on by tlist discussing in depth about how kyuhae's interactions come across, as well as my own trip down memory lane with my kyuhae folder.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Looking through the photos, Kyuhyun’s lips begin to quirk into a small fond smile, memories coming to him with every picture he comes upon.

 

It was one of the rare moments he has off at the moment, something miraculous considering he’s ending one musical production and jumping straight into another, as well as juggling his other responsibilities and commitments. Kyuhyun had been looking forward for these twenty-four hours off, to catch up on some much needed sleep, to slow down for a few minutes and allow his brain to relax without constantly going through what he needs to do then and now.

 

He had also been looking forward to spending it with Donghae, but the male was busy with final preparations for his and Hyukjae’s new album that is due to come out during spring.

 

So here Kyuhyun was. Sitting alone in his room, drinks close to hand as well as the now empty bowl of stew Ryeowook had made for lunch, scrolling through his laptop.

 

He hadn’t planned on going on a trip down memory lane, he had been updating it and cleaning some software from it that he no longer used or needed when he got lost in the folder of pictures.

 

Kyuhyun is a hoarder for pictures. Every phone he has had, the two cameras he used to use in the past, all the photos he nicked from his members phones and social networking sites, all of them are on his laptop (as well as backed up on a hard drive and his older laptop). Kyuhyun likes to make sure they’re safe, that moments caught in the past can never be lost if he could prevent it.

 

He isn’t like his members, who seem to like documenting publically some of their moments and thoughts, Kyuhyun is very particular what he shares online now, and it’s mainly food to be honest.

 

Clicking out of the folder dated ‘2012’, Kyuhyun goes further back in time.

 

Once over, Kyuhyun would be quite free with what he posted online, especially when he used to have a blog – which was hugely popular back then – but as he’s grown, he’s because protective, not really wanting to share as much. When they were approached about the idea for their repackage album to be personal with pictures or their choosing, it took Kyuhyun _days_ to figure out what to use, to show the fans. He knew he should include some older pictures as well as ones that have already been shown, but the stress it caused him just to decide nearly had him scrapping his idea for his version.

 

Smiling as he clicks on a photo of the time where SJ-M made their debut in China, he cringes almost at their styling, at how thin they all are.

 

His eyes linger on Hangeng, and he lets out a small breath. He knows the male is well, he and Heechul are still in touch, but looking back at their old SJ-M days when Hangeng was their leader, their confidant, their brother, it stirred up old feelings that Kyuhyun rather not stir up.

 

To distract himself, he clicks on another album.

 

“He should really grow his hair out again,” he muses to himself as he slowly clicks through the pictures of Sohu Press Conference back in 2009 where he and Donghae had caused a stir as they re-enacted the music video Donghae had starred in.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart begins to skip, his stomach fluttering the longer he lingers. It was around this time things between him and Donghae changed.

 

It’s been no secret that Kyuhyun was biased towards Donghae, just a cute maknae idolising his hyung, and for a few years that was the case.

 

But then it changed.

 

Around the time Sorry Sorry started to gain popularity as well as preparations for Super Girl, Kyuhyun’s idolisation for Donghae changed.

 

Kyuhyun had realised he’d been a little bit in denial.

 

Donghae wasn’t just his favourite funny hyung, he was someone that made his heart skip, made him feel giddy whenever Donghae complimented or played with him, hurt him more than he should every time they fell out.

 

It took for them trying to cram as much Chinese into their brains in a short amount of space for Kyuhyun to come to the realisation that hearing his hyung speak in Chinese should not be making him feel like this, all distracted and very hot.

 

Kyuhyun had buried his developing crush and denial with work, and by the time he resurfaced to face it, they were in China.

 

Kyuhyun fully blames Donghae. The male seemed to have been glowing at that time, and that just attracted Kyuhyun all the more.

 

China has always been where they felt a little more free, the variety shows are a little bit wilder in terms of what you can say and do, and it was during these that Kyuhyun naturally drifted closer to Donghae since Hyukjae at the time was in Korea, not yet a part of SJ-M.

 

Kyuhyun and Donghae roomed together a lot, and those moments seemed to bridge that attraction Kyuhyun was suffering with.

 

He just hadn’t realised Donghae had been suffering too. Trying to be the responsible hyung, to brush it all off.

 

Needless to say, it didn’t work.

 

One night, when the homesickness got too much, both comforted each other in the late hours with Donghae huddled with Kyuhyun in his bed, both just reminiscing and talking about home.

 

Somehow – a certain someone who had been causing his heart to flutter from the close proximity - brought up the topic of being lonely in the sense of having a relationship.

 

Kyuhyun smiles, almost rolling his eyes as he rests his head back against his pillows at the memory.

 

_“You’re too scrawny, Kyuhyun,” Donghae complains, and Kyuhyun jerks him to get off his bed at the complaint._

_“You can always sleep in your own bed, hyung.”_

_“But then I would be alone.”_

_“Technically, you wouldn’t be since I’m in the room too.”_

_Donghae shushes him with a palm to the face as he rolls onto his side so that he can look at Kyuhyun. “Hey, Kyu…”_

_Kyuhyun sighs, rolling onto his side too. “Yes, hyung?”_

_“Do you ever get lonely?”_

_“Thought we already established we’re both feeling lonely.”_

_Donghae hits his bony shoulder. “I mean, you know, partner wise.”_

_Kyuhyun almost chokes on air._

_Instead, he keeps a straight face. “You getting jealous of Hyukjae?” he asks instead, referring to the problematic relationship their band member is currently in, and shudders as he remembers how the male had lashed out at a music show when he and his partner had a fight._

_That is one scar the male is going to have for a long time. He’s managed to hide it so far._

_“Just brings home the fact I’ve been single for a few years,” the older male corrects. “I guess it’s only natural to want something normal in the midst of how hectic our lives are at the moment.”_

_“Relationships are overrated,” Kyuhyun says instead._

_“You’re young, Kyu. You just need to experience a little more before swearing it off,” Donghae teases._

_“You’re only two years older,” Kyuhyun throws back._

_“And you’re talking to me informally.”_

_“I’ve always spoken to you informally.”_

_Donghae barks out a laugh at that, expression fond. “I can remember how shy and quiet you were. Where did that all go?”_

_“I matured enough to hide it.”_

_Donghae rolls his eyes at that. “Nah, I’m seeing a little bit of it now.”_

_Kyuhyun swallows, nervous all of a sudden at the statement. “Oh?”_

_“Every time we go on a variety show, you revert back to observing, watching us hyungs.”_

_“And also trying to figure out what is being said,” Kyuhyun casually adds._

_“And that too,” Donghae smiles. “It’s nice to be able to dote on you again. We can’t really do that now back in Korea due to all of us doing separate things.”_

_Kyuhyun is very aware of how hot his cheeks have gone and tries to will the heat down. “It’s nice to debut as group instead of joining after,” he says softly, watching how Donghae reacts to the new direction of topic. “I now understand the feeling.”_

_“Feeling?”_

_“Of not being alone. Debuting after the group has already been established makes you feel like you’re not entitled to feeling proud.” Kyuhyun stops Donghae’s argument before he can say it. “I know, I know, hyung. You guys were lost too, your future uncertain. I forgave you guys a long time ago for being so distant with me. I’m just saying that by debuting as SJ-M, I can understand that bond, the protectiveness over it.”_

_“You do know that without you we could never have gotten to where we have, right?” Donghae says immediately, desperate almost for since it is rare they talk about this. “You’re as much a part of this group as any other member. You joined late, yes, but you have made yourself home with us.”_

_Kyuhyun can feel his chest tightening at how sincere and firm his hyung sounds, the passion in the male’s eyes burning him. “I know,” he whispers._

_“You’re our little brother,” the male says tenderly, and that makes Kyuhyun’s chest tighten painfully, but for an entirely different reason._

_He looks down. “I know.”_

_“Well…..sometimes.”_

_Kyuhyun’s eyes flick up, heart barely working. “Sometimes?”_

_Strangely, Donghae is avoiding his gaze. “Yeah, sometimes.”_

_Kyuhyun stares at the vague answer. “Not going to explain?”_

_Donghae swallows and shakes his head, rolling back onto his back._

_Kyuhyun pokes at him. “Why not?”_

_Donghae sighs, eyes still avoiding him. “We should probably get some sleep.”_

_“Well you aren’t until you tell me why I’m not like a brother to you,” Kyuhyun argues, starting to feel hurt. He thought they were close, despite Kyuhyun’s ever niggling crush on the older male, both of them haven’t had much trouble not connecting._

_“You are,” Donghae backtracks, eyes shutting._

_“Hyung, you can’t just say I’m not like a brother to you and then say I am,” Kyuhyun argues, his feelings become apparent through his voice as he sits up to look down at him._

_Donghae’s eyes open to stare up at him, and Kyuhyun tries to bottle up the bubbling emotion simmering in his chest, tries not to feel so goddamn hurt over the comment._

_“Hyun…please don’t look like that, I didn’t mean it maliciously.”_

_Kyuhyun swallows, the new nickname catching him off guard slightly. “Hyun?”_

_Suddenly, Donghae holds his hand, grip comforting him. “You mean more to me sometimes, that’s why I said it,” he says slowly, still a bit vague, and Kyuhyun just stares at him in confusion._

_“More?” he eventually manages to get out, heart thumping._

_Donghae nods and let’s go of his hand, eyes shutting. “Now, let’s get some sleep. Hangeng will kill us if we’re cranky in the morning.”_

_Kyuhyun remains sitting up, his brain working fast. “Hyung?” he asks softly, watching the male carefully._

_“Hmm?”_

_Kyuhyun can’t quite get the words out. Instead, he lies back down, brings the duvet higher up to cover them, and tightly shuts his eyes, heart racing as his stomach begins to flutter._

_“You mean more to me too,” he rushes out, almost incoherently, and braces himself for Donghae’s reaction beside him._

_Silence lingers. Kyuhyun isn’t even breathing._

_He feels Donghae turn, feels the exhale of the male’s breath against the side of his face as he remains lying on his back, and then one of the male’s legs hesitantly locks itself over one of Kyuhyun’s, bringing the male closer._

_Kyuhyun is going to suffocate himself._

_“G’night, Hyun,” Donghae whispers softly, his new nickname spoken with a new tenderness he hasn’t heard before._

_Kyuhyun exhales in a rush, feeling lightheaded from nearly suffocating himself as well as the feelings brought on by Donghae._

_Tentatively, he rolls onto his side to match Donghae, eyes peeking open slightly to watch the older male as he gingerly intertwines his legs better with the male’s._

_Once settled, he sees a small smile tug at the older male’s lips._

_It causes Kyuhyun to blush, a shy smile tugging at his own._

_They fall asleep like that._

That had been the start of the change. That night, those words, began the shy flirting, both of them testing the boundaries, testing themselves to see if this was a good idea.

 

Time rolled by, and their flirting got bolder, their attraction to each other becoming noticeable to their members and fans.

 

By the time they became official, Kyuhyun was hopelessly besotted with the male.

 

Kyuhyun looks through some more albums, those from past Super Shows taken by fans as well as themselves.

 

Back then, both he and Donghae had been a lot freer in terms of skinship, it’s only as time has ticked by have their interactions on stage got less obvious, more hidden, more private.

 

Donghae had been the one to ask them to limit what they show. Kyuhyun had been instantly hurt, until the male explained why.

 

Skinship is something idols perform, sell even, to their fanbase because it’s harmless fun. Donghae and Hyukjae have always been the pairing the fans enjoy the most, their years of friendship together allowing them to feel that comfortable and open with each other. Donghae hadn’t wanted to turn what he had with Kyuhyun into something for the fans to obsess about, he had been worried it would affect their relationship somehow, that it could cause them to fight or even feel pressured.

 

If Kyuhyun hadn’t been so hopelessly in love with the male already, he would have fell for him all over again at hearing the male’s concerns.

 

So they changed the way they interacted on stage and in public.

 

They still had their moments, of course. Both couldn’t go an entire show without needing to play with the other, to tease. So they would limit themselves to one song or moment to have a secret subtle interaction.

 

Or in the case of Super Show 5 when Donghae had been particular clingy and tormented Kyuhyun so much on stage that Kyuhyun refused to allow the male to have all the fun, so a new game began with them. They would still try to keep the spotlight off them, but they took in turns to torment the other anyway they could.

 

It meant backstage often turned into a game of chase and kiss, much to the staffs amusement.

 

Hearing his door open, Kyuhyun glances from the folder he had been looking and smiles at the person shutting the door before coming over to join him. “Hey.”

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Donghae teases as he moves Kyuhyun’s stuff so he can come sit next to him and Kyuhyun leans into the kiss that Donghae places on his cheek. “I can only stay for a little while before I need to be back.”

 

Kyuhyun hums in understanding. “Is Hyukjae still trying to get that solo song included?”

 

Donghae nods, squirming an arm around the back of Kyuhyun so he can snuggle close and Kyuhyun leans into his hold. “What are you looking at?” he asks curiously.

 

Kyuhyun flicks through the folder that is the most precious to him. “Just pictures of us two.”

 

Donghae takes over the clicking, humming softly as he scrolls through their pictures. “Ah, the times you were cute.”

 

“And the times when you used to be handsome.”

 

“I’m still handsome,” Donghae coos obnoxiously, causing Kyuhyun to snort.

 

“Nah, you’re hot now,” Kyuhyun states bluntly, taking over the clicking.

 

“I knew you always wanted me for my amazing body,” Donghae accuses in jest.

 

“You got hot after we got together,” Kyuhyun points to the picture he stays on, one from their Super Girl era. “You looked innocent then.”

 

“I’m still innocent,” Donghae argues, and both laugh at his lie.

 

“You’re only innocent when you decide to be,” Kyuhyun says as he looks over at him.

 

Donghae steals the chance, and Kyuhyun squeaks in surprise at the quick kiss.

 

“Now that was cute,” he teases, causing Kyuhyun to blush, something that is forever easy to do.

 

“Shut up and kiss me properly,” Kyuhyun demands, already leaning in, and Donghae pulls further away, causing Kyuhyun’s eyes to narrow and darken as he pauses at the retreat.

 

Donghae reclines slightly against the pillows, smirking. “Ask nicely.”

 

“Kiss me,” Kyuhyun demands again, voice dropping so that it won’t carry so much around his bedroom.

 

Donghae shakes his head, watching as Kyuhyun turns more towards him, his laptop moved aside. “That wasn’t nice.”

 

“Kiss me, Donghae,” Kyuhyun demands again, leaning closer, one hand planted on the bed beside Donghae’s hip to keep him steady. “I’m asking nicely.”

 

Donghae shakes his head slowly, smirking still as Kyuhyun’s cheeks turn a little more flushed, his breathing getting deeper.

 

“Donghae…” Kyuhyun warns quietly, his voice causing Donghae’s blood to burn through his veins as it rushes through him as he continues to play with his boyfriend.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Donghae copies him, tone as well, and he sees Kyuhyun swallow, lips parting slightly.

 

Both stare at each other, waiting.

 

Donghae is yanked from his recline position by his jacket as Kyuhyun kisses him, his lips already bruising Donghae’s as he inhales deeply, breathing in Donghae before slinging a leg over his legs so he isn’t straining to kiss him.

 

Donghae runs his hands into the male’s soft locks, feeling the slight waves to it, and angling their kiss a little as he tastes Kyuhyun slightly with his tongue.

 

Kyuhyun melts against him, moaning slightly as he clutches at Donghae.

 

Before Donghae can deepen the kiss, Kyuhyun is pulling away, breaking it.

 

As Donghae tries to kiss him again, the male’s head jerks back slightly in his hands, and his eyes open to see the mischievous teasing smirk on his partner’s face.

 

“Ask nicely,” Kyuhyun murmurs, and Donghae growls almost, which causes Kyuhyun’s smirk to turn smug.

 

As Donghae tries to sneak a kiss, trying to catch him unaware, Kyuhyun pushes, causing Donghae to fly back to his pillows.

 

Kyuhyun sits on top him, smirking. “I said, ‘ask nicely’.”

 

“You do realise Super Show is tomorrow,” Donghae warns, his eyes burning with building lust. “You may want to be careful, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun starts to smile. “We both know you can’t ignore me.”

 

Donghae gives him a confident smirk. “Wanna bet?”

 

“Sure,” Kyuhyun agrees, already a plan forming in his head. “One rule though.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“When I win, I want a date night.”

 

“And when I win, I want you to finally spend the night at my apartment,” Donghae demands. “You’re the only one who has yet to see it.”

 

“And we both know that the second I step foot into that place I’m going to become too attached to it,” Kyuhyun argues.

 

“Nothing wrong with that. I bought it so could have more privacy.”

 

“And for you store your junk and fangifts,” Kyuhyun tacks on.

 

Donghae laughs. “And that too.”

 

“Okay…deal,” Kyuhyun slowly relents.

 

“Get your pile of stuff ready, I’ll make room for it.”

 

“That wasn’t the-” Kyuhyun immediately argues, and Donghae is successful this time in stealing his kiss.

 

Once he’s thoroughly kissed and killed a few of Kyuhyun’s brain cells from lack of air, Donghae kisses his nose. “The second you step into my apartment, you’re going to have to leave a part of you behind so that it doesn’t feel so empty.”

 

Kyuhyun blushes so hard that he takes out his flusteredness by hitting his idiotic and romantic partner.

 

Kyuhyun will win, but he’ll have their date night at Donghae’s new apartment. He will win to prove a point, but also to show that despite all their years together, how their interactions have changed to other people’s eyes, he and Donghae are still pathetically in love and show it in a more private way.

 

It takes a skilled eye to read into their interactions, their distance at times, to see what is truly meant by it, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

It’s a little thrill for them, a little personal game.

 

It keeps their relationship interesting and refreshing.

 

But above all, it keeps their relationship safe.

 

That, is the most important thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the last solo work from me (some work with Ashley is already done so that's what you'll be seeing after this) for awhile due to hitting the final part of my university life, so I'm not sure how crazy it'll get, but I'll try to write when I can, but just in case I go MIA again, you know why. 
> 
> Even though I won't be writing much, you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kyutieful_). I need more kyuhae shippers to talk to so do say hi if you want too (or you can creep, though I live a boring life so all you'll see is either me losing it over kyuhae or ranting about university, either way it will be amusing for someone to see).
> 
> Hope to see a few of you on twitter, and if not, I shall see you all (hopefully) soon with new fics! ^-^ 
> 
> (and to those who are about to start losing their soul to education, let us all join together and get through it in one sane piece)


End file.
